<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【抹布迅】Lolita by daogedecao</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933342">【抹布迅】Lolita</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daogedecao/pseuds/daogedecao'>daogedecao</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Zero-One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:21:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daogedecao/pseuds/daogedecao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>三观不正，合法炼铜<br/>有（大概）血腥暴力描写，敏感者慎<br/>没什么逻辑，基本上就只我自己爽了<br/>都可以接受请↓<br/>↓</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>original/Jin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【抹布迅】Lolita</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>男人将烧开的热水灌入泡面中，几乎虔诚地将在盖子上压上餐具，再一次将视线转回电脑屏幕之上。屋内光线很暗，老式手电的光也跟着忽明忽暗。冬日里的寒风顺着墙壁皲裂的缝隙吹入屋内，发出低泣一般令人不安的声音。老实说黎明小镇的废墟居住条件实在差得过分，但男人并不打算抱怨。毕竟他也没有什么挑剔的资格。<br/>
距离那次爆炸事件已经过去了四年。虽然起初男人担心过水电被切断，但是在政府决定将此处作为提醒人们勿忘历史的景点之后这种担心便被打消了。虽然电力并不稳定，水也总是弥散着过重的消毒水味，但总体来说还可以。起初还有巡逻的警察和修玛吉亚，但渐渐地也不再来了，只是偶尔有些因为学校组织而坐着大巴来逛逛的孩子，草草在小镇边缘走上一圈便心满意足地离开，从来不会探寻到深处。所以，对于居无定所的男人而言，这里是既不需要交房租也不需要与人交际的、绝佳的居住地。<br/>
只是网络信号不太好呐。男人窸窸窣窣吃着杯面，静静看着老旧电脑上的画面一顿一顿动着。大白天就着色情片吃泡面确实有些不妥，但这已经是男人仅有的消遣了。片子里的女主角娇喘连连，如蛇一般扭动着。男人的目光死死盯着屏幕，面条挂在嘴角，血液向着下体流去，半勃的阴茎顶着裤裆，难受异常。<br/>
“好看吗？”突如其来的声音在男人耳畔响起，微微上翘的尾音显得声音主人开心得异常，“好像很有趣的样子！”<br/>
男人一个激灵从原本就摇摇欲坠的折叠椅上跌落，别说下体，浑身的血液都开始倒流。有那么几秒他甚至无法动弹，只能瘫坐在地上筛糠一般的抖着，再过了几秒，紧绷的肌肉恢复了一点行动能力，让他得以如故障的修玛吉亚般一点一点转过了头。<br/>
“哈哈哈哈哈，你的样子好傻哦！”声音的主人此时正坐在窗框边，因为男人的举动而大笑着拍起了手，“摔下去了！摔下去了！”<br/>
那是个身材高挑的少年，身上穿着像是从废墟里七拼八凑捡来的衣服，遮住他大半脑袋的兜帽下是乌黑浓密的卷发。他晃荡着修长的双腿，脚上踩着的靴子并不成对。<br/>
“你是，你是从哪里……？”男人的嘴张张合合，暂时还是说不出完整的句子。他隐隐记得自己曾隔着相当的距离见过一个穿着风格相近的男人，不过那个男人并没有戴着兜帽，一头暗金色的头发在这座仅剩下废墟的城市里有些扎眼。是那个男人的同伴么？还是从外面进来的？<br/>
“灭说我可以出来转转，灭说只要不出小镇我可以随意探险。”少年轻巧地跳下了窗框，摇摇晃晃地走到男人身边，蹲下身让自己的视线与瘫坐在地的男人齐平，“呐，你是人类吗？你在看什么，有趣吗？灭也经常盯着这个叫电脑的东西，但他看的一点也不有趣。”<br/>
看色情片被抓个正着的尴尬让男人挣扎着爬起来啪地一下想合上笔电屏幕，手忙脚乱之间按到了音量键，瞬间，夹杂着严重电子杂音的喘息声充斥着整间废屋。少年倒是一点也没觉得不适，倒是因为男人慌张又愚钝的动作而再次笑了起来。<br/>
终于关掉播放界面的男人松了一口气，慢慢滑坐到折叠椅上，转头去看依旧笑嘻嘻蹲坐在地上的少年。异样的违和感让男人微微皱起了眉，眼前忽然出现的少年但从外表来看至少也是高中生，可行为与遣词方式却像个学龄前的幼儿。<br/>
是脑子不好吗？<br/>
“喂，你……”<br/>
“才不是你呢！我有名字啦，我叫迅哦，灭亡迅雷的迅。”少年微微鼓了鼓腮帮子，“是灭起的名字。”<br/>
灭亡迅雷是个什么东西啊？听起来也不像是适合给小孩起名的好词。男人腹诽着，也不至于太在意，“你是从哪里来的啊，跑进别人的家里是想干什么啊？”<br/>
“刚刚不是说了吗，灭说我可以出来玩的。黎明小镇是我和灭的家，才不是你家呢。”自称是迅的像是对这个话题很没兴趣，含含糊糊回复着，自顾自爬起来伸手在男人的电脑上乱按，“刚刚的视频呢，为什么不看了，那个好像很有趣的样子，继续看嘛！”<br/>
“我说你啊！”男人恼火了起来，上前跟少年抢躲电脑。咯吱作响的折叠椅歪了一下，让他一个趔趄，脑袋和少年猛地相撞，发出咚的一声闷响。“呀！”<br/>
少年对突如其来的冲撞毫无反应，既没有表现出惊讶也没有表现出吃痛，只是歪了歪头，很困惑似得看着男人。<br/>
也就是这样，男人才终于发现，少年的机械的瞳孔中闪烁着淡紫色的光点。<br/>
少年并非人类，而是修玛吉亚。<br/>
可是修玛吉亚，有这种型号的吗？是要做什么用的，还是单纯因为学习芯片坏了导致故障才表现得像个学龄前儿童的吗？男人扶着脑袋后退了一些，一丝莫名其妙的寒意让他背部汗毛倒竖，但他却无法解释这感觉从何而来。<br/>
少年依旧歪着头，将视线再一次从男人身上移回了电脑屏幕，“视频，快点继续放呀？”<br/>
于是这一次，男人照做了。按下播放键后，画面上的男女再一次起起伏伏交媾起来，下流的台词和娇喘从麦克之中断断续续流出。少年整个人蹲伏在摇摇欲坠的另一张折叠椅上，双手抱着膝盖，眼睛一瞬不瞬盯着屏幕，时不时发出若有所思的呢喃。<br/>
“那两个，都是人类吗？”<br/>
“嗯——”男人看了一眼视频标题，“男的是，女的是修玛吉亚。”<br/>
修玛吉亚真是渗透进了各行各业之中了，男人想着。他不知道画面中的女性修玛吉亚是否在交媾之中能获得与人类一样的快感，但是显然画面中的男性感受到了，画面之外所有观影的人也感受到了。<br/>
“他们在干什么？”少年又问，“他们好像很开心，又好像不开心。”<br/>
男人沉默了。这个问题其实并不是很难回答，只要给出相应正确的关键词，修玛吉亚可以自己从卫星上载的资料之中检索并学习到正确的知识。不过眼前这台修玛吉亚太过于异常，好像连最基础的常识都并不具备，或许男人给出错误答案，他也没有能力进行判断。<br/>
先前被少年的突然出现而吓到瘫软下去的阴茎因为色情片而再度充血，在男人的裤子里涨得难受。他转头去看少年，此时他正努力蜷缩在对他而言过于狭窄的椅子上认真看着屏幕，就像使劲将自己挤进不符合体积的纸箱里的猫。少年长得白净，设计者显然在外貌上下了一番功夫。男人有些好奇少年皮肤的触感，那应该会和其他修玛吉亚一样，是光滑、细腻、毫无瑕疵的人造皮肤，就像视频中的女性修玛吉亚一样。<br/>
他下意识舔了舔嘴角。<br/>
对于男人而言，男性也好，女性也好，人也好修玛吉亚也好，既然是有条件吃进嘴里的肉，为什么要放走？<br/>
“那是在玩游戏。”男人听见自己干涩的声音如此回答，“他们当然是开心，因为那是非常有趣的游戏。”<br/>
“欸，有趣吗？”<br/>
“当然。”男人再次舔了舔嘴唇，“你想要玩吗？”<br/>
少年转过头，机械的眼瞳里闪烁着光，有那么一瞬间，他看起来完完全全是个人类孩子。<br/>
“好耶！”他欢呼道，高举着上臂跳下了折叠椅。</p><p>“再深一点，多用你的舌头，啊，对，就是这样……”男人仰着头，发出满足的喘息。他的手抱着少年戴着兜帽的脑袋，从兜帽的布料下是柔软的黑色卷发。他的阴茎被少年含在嘴里，慢慢吞吐着，发出啧啧的水声。修玛吉亚的口腔内温度比人类高一些，循环液的润滑效果比唾液也更好一些。不用担心口交对象有窒息的危险，男人的动作也更粗暴了些，抓住少年的兜帽将阴茎向着对方喉咙更深处挺动。<br/>
少年跪在地上抬眼看他，因为被男人的性器塞了满嘴，喉咙里只能发出无意义的声音。尽管那是他在试图说些什么，但是听在耳朵里却像极了有些无助的呜咽，这声音让男人更加兴奋，耸动的频率也逐渐加快。<br/>
“别说话，别说话……啊！收好你的牙，不要动，按我说得做就可以了……”<br/>
最后几次挺动将男人送上了高潮，浓稠的白浊伴随着阴茎的撤出，射得少年嘴角一塌糊涂。<br/>
“呸！好难闻，这是什么啊？”少年吐着舌头露出相当嫌弃的表情，伸手想要擦去脸上的精液，却反而莫得到处都是，“这种游戏有趣吗？”<br/>
“那是因为才刚刚开始。我们现在玩到下一关怎么样？”男人跌坐进唯一一张破旧的扶手椅中，发出一声满足的叹息，拍了拍面前低矮的茶几，“来，坐在这里。”<br/>
少年又顺手摸了一把自己脸上的精液，然后随手在身上擦了擦，蹦蹦跳跳走过去，面对着男人坐了下来，“然后呢？”<br/>
起先男人是想伸手解开少年的裤腰带的，但是那套奇怪拼凑的衣服让他无从下手，最终只能作罢，让少年自己动手。少年自己也费了好一会儿，才蹬掉靴子和裤子甩在地上。他似乎觉得这个过程比先前更有趣些，坐在茶几上晃荡着两条光裸的长腿咯咯笑了起来，兜帽掉在了耳后，露出毛绒绒的脑袋。衣襟繁复的上身与赤裸的下身、青少年的身形与幼儿的心智、满脸干掉的精液与少年因为无知而坦荡的举止构成了一副纯真又下流的画面。男人感觉自己的心脏因为兴奋而奋力跳动，不久前才刚刚射过的阴茎又有了抬头的迹象。<br/>
尽管似乎没有必要，但修玛吉亚的下体设计与人类别无二致，具有整套的生殖器官。男人并不是第一次见到赤身裸体的修玛吉亚，也并没有感到过多诧异。他不知道如此设计是为了什么，不过如果修玛吉亚褪去外衣后下身如同肯尼一样光裸，想必会比拥有生殖器官更加怪异①。<br/>
“坐稳了，不要乱动。”他伸手拍了拍少年的大腿，为人造皮肤良好的触感而战栗了一下，“把双腿分开一些，再分开一些，对，就这样，脚踩在桌子的边缘。看到自己生殖腔之下的洞了吗？”<br/>
“唔——”少年低头看着自己股间，又抬头看了看男人，“生殖器是什么？”<br/>
“要从这里开始教起吗？”男人干笑了一下，凑上前握住少年的手，引导着他来到自己双腿之间，让他的指尖触碰到缺口的软肉，“这里，这是你的小穴。”<br/>
“哦。”少年自顾自戳弄了一下自己的穴口，对男人错误的教育毫不质疑。与人类并不相同的触觉传感器让他在触碰私处的时候没有什么知觉，只有对自己从未知晓的机体部分单纯的好奇。“然后呢，要做什么？”<br/>
“把你的手指插进去，插两根，反复进出，就像刚刚我对你口腔做的动作一样。”<br/>
少年抬眼看了一下男人，表情有些困惑，但没有再做提问便照做了。修长的手指按在穴口处缓缓向内探去，在没有经过任何润滑的情况下似乎有些吃力。不过毕竟并非人类，既没有真实的痛觉也不会受伤，加上机体很快自动反应，将循环液作为润滑输送至下体，很快少年的手指便能在自己的穴口顺利进出。<br/>
“有什么感觉吗？”男人问他，声音因为升腾的情欲而有些沙哑。<br/>
“有一点……热？”少年努力思索了一下回到。那大概是修玛吉亚的散热系统跟不上吧，就像是家用电器用时过场也会发烫一样，男人心里如此想着，觉得自己的身体也跟着燥热异常。<br/>
“你这样玩不对啊，你应该再发出点声音来，就像刚刚我们一起看的视频里一样。”<br/>
“声音？”<br/>
“对，你等等。”男人站起身，将老旧的笔电抱了过来，放在少年以大开腿姿势坐着的茶几边缘，打开到刚才的界面，按下了播放键。于是，色情片里女主娇媚的喘息再一次在废屋之内响起。“就像这样。对你来说，学习一下应该只需要几秒钟而已吧。”<br/>
少年依旧保持着手指在体内反复进出的动作，眨了一下眼，又眨了一下，然后在被头发盖住、应该是耳朵的位置亮起了一圈红色的灯光。他张开嘴，发出无意义的啊啊，起先只是毫无感情的电子音，在试了几次之后逐渐变得柔软黏稠，最后成为如人类一般富含感情的喘息。<br/>
“像这样吗？”<br/>
“对，就是这样，不要听下来，继续刚才的声音。”男人咽下口中的唾液，感到自己的硬挺再一次勃起，顶在自己的腹部。少年的声音与女性有所不同，要更为低哑一些，此时也显得更为淫靡一些。随着他的动作，上身飘飘坠坠的布料垂下，堪堪挡住了大半的景致，于是男人探身上前，将那片衣服撩去，凑到了少年的嘴边。“咬住，声音不要停。”<br/>
少年于是张开嘴，衔住那片布料时露出有些尖利的虎牙。被封住了嘴让娇喘变成了呜咽。如无助的小动物一般的声音配上少年无辜的表情让男人的阴茎胀痛，于是他一挺身凑上前，极为粗暴地将少年模拟着自慰的手抽出，让自己的柱头顶在微微张开的穴口处，一把将少年推倒在茶几之上，然后将自己的阴茎直直插了进去，“不要动，声音不要停。”<br/>
突如其来的动作让少年微微张开了嘴，松开了原先咬住的布料。他仰面躺在茶几上，照着男人的要求发出无意义的媚叫，脸上的表情却平淡异常。不过男人并不在意，他只专注于将自己的阴茎向着少年甬道的更深处挺动，因为紧实柔软的触感而发出粗重的喘息。少年光裸的双腿无处安放，随着男人的动作，膝盖时不时撞上男人的腰窝。几次之后被烦恼的男人扣住了膝窝，猛地向前推去。几乎被折叠的动作让男人的性器得以进入到更深的地方，而对并非人类的少年来说几乎没有任何的不适，他只是带着一脸无辜甚至有些无聊的表情随着男人的动作起起伏伏，黑色的卷发在茶几上铺开，乱成一团。<br/>
男人在最终高潮来临之际探身上前，以相当不舒服的姿势压在少年身上，衔住少年的唇舌，完成了近似于接吻的动作。这个吻毫无技巧、口水也太多、被吻的对象也不是相当配合，男人在少年的口中尝到了修玛吉亚专用机油和自己精液的味道，苦涩又令人作呕。他将自己的东西射在少年体内和大腿上，在松开少年时发出餍足的喟叹。连续两次射精对蜗居在废墟里的流浪汉来说太耗费体力了，男人趴在少年身上粗喘了好一会儿才慢慢爬起身，也不处理自己一塌糊涂的下体便重新跌坐回了扶手椅内。<br/>
少年重新在茶几上坐了起来。白色的液体弄得他双腿之间到处都是，他伸手摸了一把，将五指分开，看着精液和润滑的混合物在自己的指尖拉出暧昧又肮脏的丝线。<br/>
“什么嘛，明明一点也不有趣嘛，这个游戏。只有你自己一个人玩得开心而已。”<br/>
“是吗？”男人看着嘟起嘴的少年，心里某一处窃笑了起来。毕竟不是人类，这个时候连自己吃了大亏都不知道。他舔了舔嘴唇，盘算起了下一句谎言该怎么说。只要随便说些什么就能糊弄过去，毕竟这个自称迅的修玛吉亚跟小孩子一样相当好骗，只要再说一两句谎话，还能将他留下再做一次，不，再做几次都可以吧……<br/>
当枪口顶住眉心的瞬间，男人的想法戛然而止。先前被他无视的那种背脊发凉感再次袭来，只是这一次席卷了他全身。<br/>
“灭说遇到人类的话就要消灭到，不过因为你说带我玩有趣的游戏所以我才想要让你活下去的。但是，游戏一点也不好玩。”少年的表情就像他刚出现时一样，笑得像个天真无邪的孩子。“啊，对啦，枪是灭给我的，是新的哦！怎么样，很酷吧？”<br/>
“你不会开枪的。”男人缩在扶手椅上，身体不由自主抖了起来。冷汗几乎浸湿了他的衣服，后背处黏腻得难受，当他开口时，声音都颤抖了起来，“修玛吉亚的程序里都有机器人三大法则，你们不会伤害人类的。”<br/>
“是—吗—”少年咧开嘴，像是听到了什么非常愚蠢的笑话一般笑了起来，即使是扣动扳机的瞬间，他的表情也一如孩童一般天真无邪，透着一股难以形容的邪气，“bang！”<br/>
子弹穿透头骨发出一声爆裂声，之后便回归的宁静。男人的身体歪倒在扶手椅上，再无生命气息。茶几上，老旧笔电依旧播放着先前还未播完的色情片，女性的浪叫夹杂着电子杂音在废墟之中现场互几分诡异。<br/>
少年——迅站在男人的尸体边上，手里握着坠了两根流苏的枪，脸上和繁复的上衣上沾满了黑红色的血污，而男人留下的精液依旧顺着他光裸的大腿一路流下。<br/>
“啊，快到回去的时间了。”内置时钟在迅的眼前弹出提醒窗口，让刚启动不久的修玛吉亚第一次流露出慌张的表情，踉踉跄跄从地上抓起裤子和靴子，一蹦一跳地穿上，“再不回去的话，会被灭骂的啦！”<br/>
他在勉强穿戴整齐后，将枪从新插回腰后的枪套里，一翻身轻松从窗口跳了下去，穿越黎明小镇的废墟，向着被灭亡迅雷作为据点的大楼飞奔而去。<br/>
在迅离开之后不久，老旧的笔电发出微弱的充电提示之后，终于因为电量耗尽而自动关机。自此，男人曾今生活过的屋内一片黑暗。</p><p> </p><p>①梗来自美剧机械之心（almost huma）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>